1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needleless injection structure, in particular, to a needleless injection structure, which is applied to a medical tools for blood transfusion or infusion.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in which a conventional duct la is illustrated. The conventional duct 1a, which is hollow, has an opening 11a, and a stuff 12a filled in the opening 11a. The stuff 12a is resilient. When medical professionals intend to do some drug injections, the drug is inhaled into a syringe 2a first. Piercing the needle 21 a of the syringe 2a into the duct 1a and pushing a plunger 22a to force the drug into the duct 1a. However, the needle 21a is acute and possesses the hazards of infection for someone if stabbed. A needleless injection structure may be one solution to this problem. Besides, the used needles are treated as medical disposals, which is a loading to prime cost. Furthermore, the injection with the needle 21a provides the injecting act too fast to cause the discomfort of the patent.